Le tunnel d'0r
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Venez lire et puis voila hihi. C'est un joli conte qui se terminera pas forcement bien...


Auteur: Kitty-kyu (Le retour !)

Couples: Je ne sais pas encore. Yaoi bien sûr, pour le reste je verrais :p (Je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas du 1x4 ou 2x3)

Genre: Un mélange de conte pour enfant et de la réalité.

Notes: Ben j'en ai pas... Lol nan mais malgrès le fait que j'ai encore des fics à finir ou continuer. J'en recommence une autre qui si vous voulez mon avis, n'aura pas de fin non plus... Mais bon, l'histoire m'est en tête depuis un bon moment déjà donc autant la mettre en oeuvre en éspérant que cela vous plaise ;)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Il y a bien longtemps, lorsque les hommes, les animaux et les créatures magiques vivaient en armonie dans un même royaume, un puissant mage blanc fut élu roi. Il était d'une nature calme et bienveillante. Le royaume n'avait à ce jour jamais était aussi glorieux.

Mais le mage avait un frère dont la jalousie l'empoisonnait de jour en jour puis d'année en année. Rongé par le mal, le jeune frère devint bien vite victime des forces des ténèbres et ainsi vint mettre de l'ombre dans le tableau.

Le royaume fut partagé en deux, suite à une guerre qu'avait déclenché le mage noir contre son frère le roi. D'un côté le mal, de l'autre le bien évidement.

Cette guerre dura des années, détruisant des éspèces, des terres et créant des légendes aujourd'hui discrètes.

Le bon roi ne pouvant plus faire endurer cela à son royaume, décida d'utiliser la magie pour ainsi séparer difinitivement les forces du mal et du bien sans plus aucun lien entre eux pour qu'ils n'arrivent à entrer en contact.

Ainsi le puissant mage prépara le lourd rituel, qui fut malheureusement interrompu par les forces de son maléfique frère…

C'est ainsi que l'erreur fit que le royaume fut bien diviser en deux… Mais les hommes et les animaux furent tous enfermé dans le mauvais monde et les créatures magiques eurent le bénéfice de rester de le parfait royaume.

Deux mondes parallèles injustement partagés. L'avantage dans tout cela est que le mage noir perdit son âme lors de cette dernière lutte… Le roi aussi malheureusement. Les deux frères morts, il n'y avait plus de conflits directs.

Le fils du roi reprit le pouvoir sur le royaume qui abritait aujourd'hui plus que les créatures magiques et passa une grande partie de sa vie à essayer de réparer l'erreur de son paternel.

Les années et les siècles passèrent et ce nouveau roi n'eu reussi qu'à créer sept passages secrets entres les deux mondes, sa force n'étant pas assez grande pour détruire toute la séparaison. On appelle ces passages "les tunnels", chacun portant le nom de la couleur qu'il dégage.

Le nouveau roi, bien vite distrait, abandonna sa quête lorsqu'il rencontra son épouse. Ils eurent un fils passionné par les hommes. Le prince apprit un jour toute l'histoire des deux mondes et de son grand-père. Inconscient, le petit prince chercha donc les diffèrents tunnels qui séparaient nos deux mondes. C'est alors qu'il trouva en premier le tunnel d'or…

Le petit prince disparu dans le monde cruel des hommes (et des animaux). Le jeune garçon fut emprisonner et piéger dans un rêve brisé. Ce qu'il trouva auprès de sa passion l'avait tellement déçu que ça le détruit. La guerre, la pauvreté, la douleur, l'injustice et la cruautée, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'enfant ne meurent de chagrin sur les terres humaines.

Mais la légende dit que l'âme du petit prince n'ai pas morte. Elle se serait réfugiée dans un autre corp pour une vie humaine. Du moins le roi en était pérsuadé et passa son temps à chercher son fils. Celui-ci était tellement occupé à retrouver son fils qu'il en oubliait son royaume… De ce fait plus le temps passe, plus le royaume est oublié et disparait petit à petit…

-----------------------------

J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce mec.

C'est trop tard maintenant, on y est dans cinq minutes. T'inquiète pas, évite de lui parler et puis voila.

Je comprends pas comment t'a pu épouser un type pareil, il…

-Quatre, s'il te plait… Fais ça pour moi.

-…

Le jeune femme sourit car elle venait finalement de gagner. Après tout un trajet à essayer de faire taire son frangin, elle l'avait enfin fait ! Le jeune garçon, d'une beauté angélique retourna à sa lecture alors que la voiture s'enfoncait dans un bois pour aller rejoindre la maison de campagne dans laquelle il passerait ses vacances en attendant que sa soeur se marit et accouche de son premier enfant.

Si il y allait c'était bien pour l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. La jeune femme était tout ce qu'il lui restait car tous deux étaient orphelins. Elle avait vu partir leur père et lui avait prit la vie de leur mère en venant en monde. Quatre était physiquement comme leur mère, blond aux yeux bleus. Et Sarah comme leur père, brunes aux yeux foncés.

Le blond detestait par dessus tout le mari de sa frangine, il le trouvait arogant et cruel. C'était un général important et la maison de campagne où ils se rendaient à l'instant était aussi une base où certains militaires passaient leur temps aux ordres de ce général pour cerner les rebelles.

Bref, ce salaud avait mis enceinte sa soeur et l'avait finalement demandé en mariage. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle avait accepté, elle était amoureuse à ce qu'il parait… Mais comment tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil se disait Quatre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune garçon de 17 ans était dans sa chambre et déposait sa valise sur un vieux lit aux draps au moins propres et frais. Un doméstique vint frapper à sa porte et il alla ouvrir.

" Bonjour, je viens vous prévenir que le diner sera prêt à 19 heure."

"D'accord, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve ma soeur ?"

"Si, j'ai pris soin de la placer dans la chambre juste à côté. Même si le général aurait préféré qu'elle soit à l'étage de sa chambre"

Le blond fut un peu surpris de cette révélation, comme si ce jeune domestique savait qu'il avait été difficile pour lui d'être séparé de sa seule famille… Car Quatre dormait toujours avec sa soeur et ce depuis sa naissance. Dans le même lit ou non, la nuit ils étaient toujours dans la même pièce.

" M…Merci."

"De rien. Bonne soirée monsieur."

"Attendez, on a le même âge non ? Pas la peine de se vouvoyer."

"D'accord…"

"Je m'appele Quatre, et toi ?"

"Heero."

"Bien Heero, je pense qu'on se verra souvent… Etant donné que tu es la seule personne pour l'instant que je connaisse ici. A part le général et ma soeur…"

L'asiatique sourit… Un peu. Car sourire ne sembait pas être une activitée courante chez lui :p

"Oui. Je suis désolé, mais je suis pas permis de tutoyer les personnes que je sers. Mais j'en aurai été ravis. Appellez moi en cas de besoin"

Sur ce le jeune homme partit.


End file.
